Jasper's secret sister
by DOOLlover08
Summary: One day while hunting with the family Jasper Hale runs past a rose bush and is reminded of his sister Kaitlynn who died a few months before Jasper turned 16 and Jasper decides to finally tell the Cullen's about his sister and what happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing, that's Stephanie Meyer. Thoguh I wouldn't mind owning Jasper! Hope you like! :)_

_Forks, Washington after Breaking Dawn Jasper POV_

I ran through the forest with my family as we hunted,, I had never been in this part of the woods that lay behind our home. I could smell water from a little stream near by and rose bushes. I stopped when we ran past one of the bushes and closed my eyes. The other's, except Edward, stopped probably thinking I had smelled a human that they hadn't.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Alice whispered putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked back at my niece Renesmee, whom at two looked about four or five and smiled. I bent down at human speed and picked a rose off the bush. I walked over and put the rose in her hair using the small thorn, I knew wouldn't hurt Nessie, to keep the rose in place. Then I stepped back and smiled at her.

"Jazz, are you ok?" Esme asked

"I'm fine." I whispered then I said "You look just like Kaitlynn."

"Who's Kaitlynn?" Rosalie asked looking from me to Renesmee.

"She is…she was…my sister." I said as I sat down in the grass. Renesmee sat down on my lap and looked up waiting for the story.

"Can you tell us?" Alice asked

"She was beautiful." I said smiling at the thought. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out an old piece of paper I had managed to save and protect from getting ripped and damaged for the past century or two and looked at my family. "She was different then all of us, never afraid to speak her mind. I went back and got this picture after I left Peter and Charlotte."

"How was it still there?" Esme asked as she looked at the picture

"I'm going to tell you how; Katie and me hid it away in a little box that we hid in the back yard outside our family's plantation farm." I said "It was about 1856, I was thirteen and she was only nine or ten." And I let my mind wander…

_ Houston, Texas 1856_

"_Stand still you two." Thirty four year old Elizabeth Whitlock said as Jasper and Kaitlynn were running around the yard chasing each other._

"_I hate this dress." Kaitlynn said_

"_Well, if you stand still we can get finished and then you can go inside and change." Edgar Whitlock said smiling at his daughter who was pulling at the dress and his son who was looking at his suit with distaste._

_The children ran to stand in front of their mother and father and stood still until the painter was done then they ran into the plantation house. Jasper ran to his room and pulled on his coolest clothes. It was a very bright and sunny day for a spring. He met Kaitlynn at the bottom of the stairs as their parents walked in. _

"_Jasper, your mother and I are leaving something in your care while we are away in England." Edgar said_

"_Yes pa?" Jasper asked _

"_This." Elizabeth said holding the picture of the family out toward her son._

"_It turned out good, didn't it Katie?" Jasper asked_

"_Very good." Kaitlynn answered, but she was to busy looking at her shirt._

"_We have to leave now; your aunt and uncle are here with your cousins." Edgar said as he hugged his children. "If there is a problem you're aunt and uncle cannot handle you know where to contact us at."_

"_Yes sir pa." Jasper answered as he carried his mother luggage to the wagon._

"_Good boy, now you help watch after your sister." Edgar said as Elizabeth hugged her son and daughter then she climbed into the wagon. Edgar snapped the reins and the Whitlock children's parents were gone._

"_I miss them already Jazz." Kaitlynn whispered_

"_Its ok Kate, want to go lay under the apple tree?" Jasper asked_

"_Sure whatever." _

_The two children spent the rest of the day lying under the tree and just talking as if it was before Jasper turned twelve and he wasn't suppose to be looking after the plantation as his father was away._

"_Jazz, if I die before you do will you forget me?" Kaitlynn asked as they stared up at the clouds._

"_Forget you? I could never, you're my sis." Jasper said as he picked two apples then sat back down. He handed one to his sister then asked "I have a way that no matter whom dies first, though hopefully it is me, the other will never forget. And when they do all they have to do is remember where the picture is hidden."_

"_We're going to hide the painting." Kaitlynn said _

"_Yes we are." Jasper pulled her to her feet and said "Go fetch me my little wooden box, it sits on my dresser."_

_Kaitlynn ran off and returned a few minutes later. Jasper stuffed his arrow head into his pocket then put the folder painting of the Whitlock family into it and locked it tightly. He sat it on the ground then him and Kaitlynn started digging a hole right there under the tree. Jasper sat the box in the hole then put the dirt back in._

"_But, what if whoever lives forgets where the box is hidden?" Kaitlynn asked in fear_

"_We won't forget, we're family and we always remember each other, even when the other is far away." Jasper said then the two walked back into the house._

_Back to the present_

"What happened to Kaitlynn? Did she die of old age?" Bella asked

"No, she never mad it that far." I whispered as I picked another rose

"Jasper, did you kill your sister?" Carlisle whispered

"No, she died when I was fifteen; she was only eleven or twelve." I said looking into the sky.

"Jazz what happened?" Alice pressed

"She was rapped, by someone we thought to have loved us." I said as hatred flew into my stomach, and not just from Rosalie who was always angry when she hears of a girl being rapped.

"Your father?" Edward asked

"My brother, he was two years older then me." I said "He had just returned from what is now Vermont. He and a couple of buddies came home drunk, mother and father could tell it but they didn't do anything. They let his friends stay there. I use to share a room with my sister, that summer I begged and begged my parents to put me in a room all to myself. They finally did as I asked, I soon regretted it."

_ Whitlock Plantation 1858_

_As Elizabeth, Edgar, Jasper and Kaitlynn sat at the family table eating the oldest Whitlock child Viktor came in with his three friends, Michael, Thomas, and James. Jasper looked at them and knew they were drunk. He could barely believe it when his father announced that Viktor's three friends would be staying over during desert. Jasper stayed in Kaitlynn's room an hour after his bedtime until his father came in ordering him to go to bed, threatening to whoop him if he didn't listen. Jasper had run off next door to his room and quickly laid down under his blanket. _

_He hadn't been lying there for twenty minutes when he heard Viktor's voice in Kaitlynn's room then he heard Viktor's three friends, they were laughing and making sick remarks Jasper couldn't believe he was hearing. Jasper jumped out of bed and ran next door. He walked inside and jumped when the bedroom door slammed shut, his parent's room was on the other side of the house. They would never hear the screaming. Jasper looked at the four older kids then at his little sister who was on the floor, blood coming from a scratch on her lip._

"_What are you doing in here? And which one of you imbecile's hit her?" Jasper demanded_

"_Oh isn't he precious." Viktor said "Trying to be a man are you?"_

"_Answer the questions." Jasper growled_

"_We're just talking to dear little Katie." Thomas said_

"_She slipped." James smiled_

"_Liar, one of you hit her I know it!" Jasper yelled shoving James backwards into the desk._

_James smacked Jasper and the young teen fell against the bed. Viktor grabbed his head and squeezed his cheeks to make his lips move a part a little then he poured a shot glass amount of whiskey down his brother's throat._

"_There, be a drunk like your worthless father!" Viktor yelled then he kicked his brother in the chest knocking the boy into the night stand. Jasper hit his head and felt the sharp edge cut his head._

"_At least my father didn't run off with his mistress!" Jasper yelled back at his brother_

"_My father didn't run away! The crazy bitch we call mother chased him off!"_

"_Maybe that's what you want to believe! But he rapped mama, more then once! If she did chase him off she had good reason to do so!" Jasper yelled _

"_Rapped!" Viktor grabbed his brother and shoved him toward Thomas who grabbed a hold of the Jasper's arms and held them behind his back. Then Viktor grabbed Kaitlynn by her pig tail and tossed her on the bed._

"_No you can't!" Jasper yelled trying to save his sister. "Please don't!"_

"_Try and stop me." Viktor said_

_Jasper watched as his brother rapped their sister and all Jasper could do was pray that his sister would die; he hoped she died so she didn't have to live with the pain of knowing what her half brother had done to her. Jasper expected his brother and friends to finish hurting Kaitlynn then to just leave. He didn't expect it when he was pushed against the wall. He blocked out what was happening and all he could do was pray that he didn't die, so he could get revenge for his sister._

_ Back to the present_

My vampire family stayed quiet and still as I told the last part, trying to keep a hold of my temper. I wouldn't really hurt anyone, none of them except for Nessie at least. I had never told anyone I was rapped before. My human parents hadn't known, my vampire parents hadn't known. My own wife hadn't even known.

"Jazz." Rosalie said putting her hand on my shoulder. "I didn't know, and all those times I called you an inconsiderate idiot when I was feeling down because I was remembering Royce…" she quit talking and pulled me into a hug. I hugged my vampire sister and whispered "Forget it, not even Alice knew."

"I wish you had told me." Alice whispered

"I couldn't, it didn't matter." I said "It doesn't matter."

"You killed them." Edward said as he read my mind.

"I was so angry." I whispered as I remember the night all over again. "Not for me, I knew things like that happened. But he did it to our sister."

_ A week later, after Kaitlynn's funeral services_

_Jasper walked into the kitchen to find his mother hugging Viktor and Jasper almost spit up. He looked at the desk drawer where he knew his father kept his pistol and walked over to it pretending to be looking at Kaitlynn's picture. Elizabeth walked out of the room and Jasper felt his brother staring at him._

"_Talk later…brother." And Viktor left the room._

_Jasper knew where he was going; he was going into town probably to rape another little girl. He couldn't let that happen, he reached into the drawer and pulled out the pistol. He stuck the piece of silver into his pants under his shirt and ran to the stables. He saddled one of the horses and headed to town. He found Viktor, Thomas, James, and Michael in an ally getting ready to rape a girl Jasper recognized to be little nine year old Sally Johnson. Jasper whistled and Sally ran away. Jasper climbed off his horse and pulled out the gun._

"_You'll never kill us all." Viktor said_

"_I'm not shooting to kill, not all of you of course." Jasper said then he pulled the trigger. The first bullet was meant to kill; it hit Viktor in the chest and his brother fell to the ground, dead before he hit the dirt. The second was to kill, it was meant for James. It hit the young man in the chest right above the rib cage, James bled out and died. The last two were to wound. But Thomas and Michael died later that night. Jasper ran home and unburied his box and shoved the painting into his pocket and the gun into the box. He buried the box and never went back to retrieve it._

_He had gotten Kaitlynn's revenge and it felt good. He realized they hadn't been human at all, they had all been monsters. They never found out who killed the boys or the guns. After a few months the case was forgotten._

_ Present_

"That's Katie's story." I said as I thought of her smile and her bright blue eyes.

"Jasper, maybe it would help if you talked about her sometimes." Edward said "It's hard not to talk about your human life and family."

"Yeah even if you don't remember them." Alice said

"Or want to." Rosalie added

I looked at my family and smiled a little. Then I looked at the old painting and my mother. "Do you think you could redraw this?"

"I can redraw it as many times as you need." Esme answered then she hugged me. "We all love you and I don't like that you've kept secrets from me, but I'll let it slide."

I smiled at my mother then looked at my family and asked "Who's up for some hunting?" As they ran off Alice stayed back and turned to me saying "Did you have a girlfriend in your human life?" I just laughed

_please read and review thanks!_


	2. Swimming

_Okay first thank you two those who reviewed my story __J__ very much appreciated! I've decided to add a few more chapters to the story, I noticed a few spelling and other mistakes in my other chapter, sorry if u noticed as well I hope you like, oh and the stories rating has been changed just to be safe and again I do not own anything, cept Kaitlynn she is my character _

_Volterra_

"You won't get away with this!" the blond female yelled as she changed her appearance once more. When she got angry or scared her appearance changes on its own.

"Hush dear young one, we mean you no harm." Aro whispered as he put his hand to the woman's cheek. He focused and soon he was seeing everything she had ever thought. The vampire tried to inch away, she didn't want the volturi knowing about her past, knowing anything about her.

"I see you had a bad childhood, I am truly sorry." Aro whispered

"I don't want your fucking pity, you ass." The vampire snapped

"Very touchy on the subject, aren't we?" Jane asked

"Go to hell." The blonde said as her hair turned back to strawberry blonde and her eyes to its light blue color.

"You first bitch." Jane said

The strawberry blonde yelled in pain as wave after wave of Jane's power swept through her body.

"Jane." Aro said holding up his hand. He smiled and said "Let's leave our guest to think about a few things."

"I'm not going to think of shit!"

"Why don't you think about if you want to die or not." Demetri suggested as the Volturi members walked out of the room slamming the door leaving the room filled with nothing but silence.

_Forks, Cullen house Jasper POV_

"Come on uncle Jazz lets swim!" Renesmee yelled as she emerged from under the water with my beautiful pixie of a wife.

I stared at my niece and her big smile and was suddenly caught up in a memory that took place when I was eleven back in Houston, Texas.

_Houston Texas, 1854_

"_Come on Jazz, let's go swimming." Kaitlynn said brushing a strand of brown hair out of her eyes._

"_We have to finish here." Jasper said looking down at his writing_

"_Come on Jazzy, what are a few hours of getting away from this heat going to do?" Kaitlynn asked sticking out her bottom lip_

"_It'll get us in trouble, that's what." Jasper said as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. He groaned when he realized how good a dip in the pond was sounding right about now._

"_You want to go swimming; you really really want to go swimming." Kaitlynn sung as she jumped around the dinning room._

_Jasper pushed the paper across the table and stood up saying "One hour that's all." His sister grinned then hurried up the stairs to put on something she could swim in. Jasper ran outside to the back yard pulling off clothes as he went. He jumped in wearing only an old pair of shorts he had worn to bed. He dove under the water when he saw Kaitlynn coming; she jumped in then looked around for her older brother._

_Jasper grinned then swam up behind her and yelled "Boo!" Kaitlynn jumped around then before Jasper could see hit her brother in the back of the head. "Ow." Jasper whispered_

"_Serves you right, why would you do that?" Kaitlynn asked_

"_It was pretty funny; you should've seen your face." Jasper laughed _

"_How could you two come swimming without me?" came thirteen year old Viktor Whitlock's voice as he stood near the waters edge in a pair of shorts_

"_Sorry big brother wasn't really thinking of you at the moment." Jasper said _

"_Oh I'm in pain." Then Viktor jumped in_

"_Viktor, you're not supposed to be in here." Kaitlynn said_

"_Why not shorty?" Viktor asked_

"_Because you're supposed to be with papa, helping with the livestock." Kaitlynn said_

_Viktor shrugged, "Decided to have fun with my brother and little sister." _

"_Children!" came their mother from the house_

"_Oh man." Jasper whispered as he lifted Kaitlynn out of the water. He turned and found Viktor was gone. "Quick Kate, run into the cellar. I'll deal with mama." Then the children split up hoping they didn't run into their father, he would surly give them a whooping if they were outside this early._

_Back to the present_

"Come on Jazz." Alice said bringing me back to reality. I smiled then jumped in wearing my blue swimming shorts.

I loved my family, my parents Esme and Carlisle, my brothers Edward and Emmett, my sisters Bella and Rosalie, I really did love them. But if I was to be honest I would have to say that I loved my wife Alice Cullen and six year old niece Nessie Carlie Cullen. I loved Alice because she was my entire reason of existing, and my niece Nessie because she helped me remember things I always want to remember.

please review


	3. she's alive? what does that mean

_Another chapter, I don't think I care so much for the ending of this one... oh well I hope you injoy some of it :)_

_Volterra blond vampire POV_

I ran past the vampire twins and darted out the door, thanking whoever was watching over the beings on earth that I was faster then an average vampire. I ran into the cold hair of the night and changed my appearance to long brown hair, hazel eyes, and I changed my scent to smell differently then it had anytime I was around any member of the Volturi, I ended up smelling of a mix between Roses and strawberry's. I ran to my apartment and packed a few things so I could travel light then I caught a boat to the United States.

The boat docked in New York and I closed my eyes breathing in the smells all around me. My throat started to burn, I needed to hunt and soon. I got a motel room then ran to the nearest woods. I found out real early in my vampire life that I could live on animals, so I decided to try and be less of a monster then I had been damned to be and drink animal blood instead of blood from what I use to be.

After getting enough blood I went back to my motel and changed. Since I can change my appearance and make myself look and smell like a human I also have to eat human food. It's not all bad but I will not eat any kind of sea food, it upsets my stomach to much and I cannot stand what humans call Soda pop. After changing I headed out for a night on the town and for some KFC, I love chicken.

_Cullen house Jasper POV_

I jumped up from the couch when I finally beat Emmett for the first time in eleven rounds of Halo.

"That's not fair." Emmett pouted

"I want to play." Renesmee said as she sat down on the couch. I handed her the remote and her tongue immediately went between her teeth in concentration. I smiled at my niece and sat down on the arm of the couch. I knew I was going to be yelled at but at the moment I didn't care as I watched my niece beating my brother on her first try ever.

"Jasper Hale get your butt off of that arm!" Esme yelled from the doorway

"Yes mommy." I whispered smiling at my mother for, as Edward worded it when he brought Bella home for the first time, all intents and purposes. I sat down in front of the couch and laughed as I felt Emmett getting more and more frustrated by the second. Then I felt a large amount of lust like feelings coming form the door and looked at find Rosalie staring at Emmett. "Um Emmett, maybe you should go hunt with Rose." I said

"Why?" Emmett asked then he followed my eyes to his wife and was on his feet immediately "Um Nessie we'll play later and my adoptive brother and sister ran out of the house.

"Where are the others?" Esme asked

"Well Carlisle, Edward, and Bella are hunting and Alice is shopping for a whole new wardrobe." I said as I picked up Emmett's abandoned paddle.

"It's amazing how we still have money." Esme said shaking her head at the news that Alice was shopping again.

"I need a new dress gran gran." Nessie said

"Want to look on line for one?" Esme asked

"Sure." Then they were up the stairs in Carlisle's study leaving me sitting all by myself. I sighed then laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

_Past, 1860_

"_Name."_

"_Jasper Whitlock sir." The seventeen year old said_

"_Age."_

"_18 and a half sir." Jasper said_

"_Signature right here." _

_Jasper grabbed the pen and wrote his name on the dotted line, he set the pen down and looked up as the higher ranked officer stood up and said "Welcome to the confederate Army."_

_Present_

I grinned when I heard Alice's Porsche pull into the garage, I ran down to the garage just as she was getting out of the car. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"Jazz." Alice mumbled

"Yes?' I asked

"Can you take my stuff to our room?"

I sighed and let go of her, I grabbed the ten bags out of the backseat and started toward our room when she said "I'll meet you at our place." And I heard her run away. I dropped the bags on our bed then ran into the woods behind the house. I followed the smell of fresh clean water and came to the little clear water pond that lies a few miles from the Quileute line. I looked around and found Alice lying in the grass wearing her blue bikini. "Oh, I love that swimsuit." I whispered

"I know that's why I'm wearing it." Alice whispered as I bent dropped to my knees beside her. She grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me into one of those kisses that make me forget just for a little bit that I'm a monster.

"Ally." I moaned as she ripped my shirt open.

"Sorry I made you wait big guy." Alice whispered as she kissed my neck and my hands moved up and down her back.

"It was worth it." I said then my cell phone started ringing. I pulled back and looked at my wife.

"It's not the family or J. Jenks." My wife said as her golden eyes seemed lost in wonder. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Jasper Whitlock?" a male voice said

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number." I whispered

"You go by Jasper Hale now." The man said

"Yes."

"She's alive." Then the line went dead

"What does that mean, she's alive?" Alice asked

"I don't know." I said honestly "We should hunt then get back to the family."

"I already hunted, you go and I'll tell the others."

"Ok, see you back at the house." I kissed her on the lips then unwillingly went hunting.

_New York_ woman's POV

I listened in as the homeless man made the call on the pay phone and closed my eyes when I heard his voice; Viktor hadn't killed him after all. Jasper was still alive.

please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the long awaited update. Sorry about not updating I've been really busy. So I hope you enjoy, I own nothing but jasper's sister and Jasper's memories.

_Last chapter:_

_"Jasper Whitlock?" a male voice said_

_"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number." I whispered_

_"You go by Jasper Hale now." The man said_

_"Yes."_

_"She's alive." Then the line went dead_

_"What does that mean, she's alive?" Alice asked_

_"I don't know." I said honestly "We should hunt then get back to the family."_

_"I already hunted, you go and I'll tell the others."_

_"Ok, see you back at the house." I kissed her on the lips then unwillingly went hunting._

_New York__ woman's POV_

_I listened in as the homeless man made the call on the pay phone and closed my eyes when I heard his voice; Viktor hadn't killed him after all. Jasper was still alive._

I followed Alice into the house where everyone was already standing around the livingroom as Edward quickly explained what happened.

"So what are we gonna do?" Emmet asked as he wrapped his arms around Rose's shoulders. "Are we gonna stand around here or are we gonna trace the call and see if we can find who called?"

Carlisle looked at Emmet then at Edward who nodded then ran off with Alice quickly following right behind him. I sat down on the couch and laid my head back against the back of the couch. "What are we going to do?"

I felt Esme sit down beside me and put a hand on my arm "Have you ever caught someone…mysterious staring at you, someone who stood out against anyone else?"

I shook my head "No, "

Rose stepped forward in thought "What about that one time when we were in town, it was like three months after you and Alice found us?"

I looked at her trying to remember what she was talking about suddenly I knew all to well what she was referring to. It would have been a bright winter day, with snow covering the ground Alice had dragged us all to town to try and find new patterns for Esme as a gift for being the best mother to a group of vampires anyone could ever have.

_Flashback_

_ We had just walked out of the cloth store carrying bags full of blues, reds, oranges, pinks, purple, and many other colors when something ran past us that had us all freezing. It was a vampire, that we knew, but we didn't know what vampire. _

_ Edward, Emmet, and I quickly handed the bags to Rose and Alice before chasing after the strange vampire. We were running through the woods when the vampire stopped and we nearly ran into it. _

_ It was a teen, looking no older then fourteen. He had long brown hair and blood red eyes. "Are you Jasper Whitlock?" he asked quietly as he looked around making sure he had a way to escape._

_ "In another life I was." I answered as I yearned to ask him how he knew my human last name._

_ The teen nodded then said "She will be happy to know you did not perish, it's good to because it means I don't have to…die just yet."_

_ "Who is she?" Edward demanded taking a step toward the boy_

_The vampire smiled then said "All in good time gentlemen, all in good time." Then he tipped his invisible hat and ran off leaving the three of us very confused._

_End of Flashback_

Rose raised an eyebrow then asked "Well, do you remember?"

I nodded "The her was my sister, the her was Kaitlynn."

The family looked at each other in disbelief as I knew the same look danced onto my features.

Well what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Okay chapter 5, I hope u like and I own nothing of the twilight world, sadly, put jasper's sister.

The honey blonde haired vampire watched as the big muscular one and the boyish looking one stood by the window whispering quickly to each other. Through the other window the vampire watched as the pixie one wrapped her arms around her husband's waist as he stared out the window.

"Shoot," the blonde vampire thought as Jasper Hale suddenly took on a defensive stance and bolted out the front door.

The vampire ran into the woods toward Canada, planning on getting back to her hide out. She was a mile from the border line when Jasper caught her. With an arm around her waist and an arm twisting her neck he slammed her into the tree.

"Who are you and what are you doing spying on my family?" Jasper growled as Esme and Carlisle appeared

"I'm not spying on your family, I'm spying on my family!" the vampire turned and stared hard into Jasper's eyes.

Jasper looked at Carlisle who stepped forward and asked "What do you mean your family?"

The honey blonde vampire looked at the three other vampire's around her then whispered "My name is Kaitlynn Whitlock. I was born in 1863 in Houston Texas, Jasper Whitlock was my brother."

A look of disbelief past over the three Cullen family members, Jasper's arms fell to his side and Carlisle had to clutch his arm to keep him from falling over. Esme looked at her husband, her son, then finally at Kaitlynn. "May…maybe we should…go back to the house and talk about this there."

As they were running home Kaitlynn and Jasper took turns examining the other. The way their hair fell down their face was the same, the way they moved as they ran were the same, the look of nervousness and untrustful flashed across their faces in the same way. It was obvious to Carlisle and Esme that the two were siblings. Now all they had to do was get Jasper and the other's to believe it.

I know its short but I couldn't really think of anything and I really wanted to have this in the story. Though I'm not so happy with the last couple of sentences oh well! Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six everyone! Thanks to those who have reviewed, Enjoy!

"So then I was kidnapped by the Volturi," Kaitlynn whispered as Renesmee sat on her lap playing with her changing hair. "I must've been their for ten years or so,"

Carlisle nodded his head knowing what ten years straight with the Volturi could do to someone. "How did you escape?"

Kaitlynn sat Renesmee on the couch and stood up. I jumped to my feet and instinctly pushed Alice behind me. I watched as Kaitlynn put her hands out in fear before saying "I hit the one twin vampire, Jane then I changed my scent and my looks and ran."

"You can change your scent," Bella said looking at the others trying to see if this was normal behavior for some vampires.

I looked at Kaitlynn as she looked at Bella "You're new but yet so in control, how do you do it?"

Bella blinked in confusion "What do you mean?"

Kaitlynn hissed in anger then said "I've been a vampire for almost two centuries and I still can't control myself, at least not enough to live a normal life."

"We can help you," Esme blurted as her and Carlisle made a silent promise to each other to help this girl claiming to be my sister.

Kaitlynn looked at me and whispered "You still don't think it's me do you Jazz?"

I frowned and whispered "I don't know what to believe right now,"

"Your favorite color when we were kids was the color of the sky; you wanted to join the confederate army since we were kids. I heard you finally did when you turned of age."

I opened my mouth and quickly closed it as her hair shot to honey blonde and her eyes to the bluest color I had ever seen except for a long forgotten memory from my human life. Something broke inside my head and suddenly I forgot about what Maria had taught me and everything I had learned about not trusting enemies. "Katie," I whispered as I framed her face with my hands.

"Hello big brother, I heard you killed Viktor." Kaitlynn whispered as her bottom lip trembled.

I closed my eyes tight and pulled my sister into the first hug we had shared in over a century. Kaitlynn wrapped her arms around my waist and mumbled "So, when are you going to properly introduce me to your wife?"

I laughed "Still haven't learned to think before talking huh?"

Kaitlynn pulled away puzzled "What do you mean, I did think before asking. After all, I am always thinking. Sometimes I even think about four things at once."

Everyone laughed at how innocent it had sounded before Alice jumped happily into the air and Emmett said "Oh, this is going to be fun."

So what did you think? Next chapter is going to be brother/sister bonding between the Whitlock siblings with a small secret thrown into the mix that only Kaitlynn would know. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Jasper's secret sister, I own nothing but Kaitlynn Whitlock.

I laughed as I ran through the forest after Kaitlynn, trying to see who could reach Canada first, both knowing I would win but neither caring. I watched happily as Kaitlynn seemed to be dancing more than running as she spun around picking flowers as we went.

"You do remember what we're going don't you Kaitlynn?" I asked as plopped sat down on a boulder.

"I'm tired," Kaitlynn complained sounding much like Nessie when she's trying not to go to sleep. A look came onto her face and a ball of guilt filled my stomach, wait what was she guilty about?"

I sat down beside her and looked up at the darkening sky, "What are you guilty about?"

Kaitlynn's hair shot to pink as she looked down at her hands, "Jazz, after I got turned I spent the next few years following you. I watched you get turned and I watched you kill all of those newborn vampires. I also saw what you did to the human girl,"

"I killed her, I loved her and I killed her." I whispered knowing just who she was talking about; after all there was only ever one human I loved.

"You didn't kill her child," Kaitlynn whispered as she looked back at me "You didn't kill your child,"

"That's impossible," I whispered as I got to my feet. It couldn't be true; Maryanne couldn't have had my child.

Kaitlynn umped down beside me, her hands gripping my shoulders she whispered "His name is John, he was born around 1875 and he is your son, your half human, half vampire son."

I pushed past her and bolted back to the house, I needed to talk to Alice. I needed to make myself believe it wasn't true. There was no way that the monster I used to be back then had a child, no way that I was fortunate enough to have ever fathered a precious baby boy.

"But you did," Edward's voice whispered from the shadows as I stopped on the front porch. "Sit down Jasper,"

I sat down on the step as he did the same then looked up at the stars, "I used to think that I could never have a child, that only humans could be that lucky. Now I have Renessemee and I know that this life we've been living with Carlisle and Esme wasn't for nothing, that there was a reason why we've been trying so long to be as human as possible. It was so monsters like us could have something good and wonderful happen for us."

I sat there listening to every word that fell from my brother's mouth, every emotion that he placed behind every word attached itself to my inner self and swore never to let go. As the silence strtched on I turned to Edward and whispered "What do I do,'

Edward grinned "First you might want to go upstairs and tell Alice why you suddenly slipped out of her seeing range, then you need to tell Esme and Carlisle that we might have another family member living with us besides Kaitlynn."

"Thanks Edward," I whispered as I nodded thankfully then I bolted inside at Alice's call from upstairs.

I burst into the kitchen where the rest of the family stood and shouted, "I have a hybrid son!"

So what do you think, review and tell me. Reviews are very nice and appreciative.


End file.
